iplawfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brandon Rhea
Feel free to leave me a message. I will get back to you ASAP! Got a question, Sir Brandon: I read that Wikia will transfer from GoDaddy to another domain hosting company in mid-February. If this is the case, will we manually re-make our created wikias? We are doing a fan fiction and also a Wikia database of it. Asking, just in case... *Hi John. This won't require any action on your part, and your wikis aren't in danger. All we'll be doing is transferring the domain hosting from one service to another, and your wiki will not be effected by it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 06:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! That's a relief to us. Our members are asking and inquiring for that, actually. If you don't mind, I have another question. When the grand transfer happens, how long will Wikia be off the net? It seems I forgot to sign my question, sir. So I would like to apologize for that. Sorry :) John Nigel 00:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) *Wikia shouldn't be down at all when we transfer our domains. It's basically just paperwork rather than any technical issues. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. All our worries are laid to rest. John Nigel 04:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you think i did a good job? You see, i did my best to make my wiki pure black! :) Do you like what i did? Lego Universe Archives Wiki *Good job! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:23, January 19, 2012 (UTC) HI BRANDON!!!! :D where you foo? come to Wiki Chat, you are awesome to chat with. and a not bad of an RPGer :) throws Brandon's sfattship at Wikia away and gives it to Julius Malema hehe JK, hope you had a good weekend matey :D Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 00:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A blog Niko Banks/DOWN WITH SOPA, PIPA and ACTA! has lots of profanity on it and looks to be harassment and should be deleted. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 00:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Acta is another bill like SOPA and PIPA, what you want me to make then, a pretty pink flower blog? -_- Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 01:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: Don't exspect a logo for your profile, I was going to make one cause I am it would look nice. Well agreed, I shall keep this in mind. next time I shall speak with you about this, besides speaking about it is more better than blogging, right? Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 01:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm upset As the title says, I am upset, and I wish to talk with you in Wiki Chat sometime, OK? Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 02:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) A user that I am not going to say, has deeply upsetted and hurt me, I have tried explaining to them that I am sorry, but they are being VERY unreasonable, can you please help me? :( Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 02:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog Ok, so what can I use the blogs on this wiki, besides not allowed to protest gainst other things?Nikolai Don't you's try anything stupid, capchie? 23:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Brandon, I wish to inform you about ACTA and TPP, its a new law that is going around, and it seems to be the same people who made the SOPA and PIPA law, to know more info, I can email you the email I was sent. Niko Banks 19:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) PS: Answer as soon as possible, this is too important to ignore. *Yup, I'm aware of those. Feel free to add any information you know about. :) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:06, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I make a blog with the email I was given, so everyone can see whats going on, if its ok with you? Niko Banks 20:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *You don't need my permission to contribute to the wiki. Post away! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *Good to hear. So would you like to chat for a while? if you want to.Niko Banks 20:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Chat problem Can you come onto http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat if possible, there seems to be an argument bout a new user being an imposter or not, and its kinda making the new user feel uncomfortable, your help would be very much appreciated, Thank you. Niko Banks 21:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC)